


Windmills of One's Mind

by Sanyandog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Conflict, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Mentioned Kidnapping, Negotiations, Thriller, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyandog/pseuds/Sanyandog
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories and drabbles centred around Members of NCT and WayV.Of varying genres and intensities, each story would have a provided synopsis at each beginning.Enjoy :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to the Bad Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun faces the most challenging aspect of living in a close community as a homebody, nosy neighbours and all he just wants is to get to his car with his big black bag.

It really shouldn't be this much of a mission for one to just make it from their the front door of their apartment to their car in the parking lot, it's not the most of taxing of journeys but God chose today to remind me that I have a shit ton of neighbours who are well within business that shouldn't concern them, honestly these people never pass up the opportunity to get a good chat going, which is tiring even on the best of moods, but today good lord I can't fucking stand it, the questions

_That bag a bit bulky, you moving Kun?_

**_No Xiaojun, I'll do that in thick of night, that's faster_ **

****

I say in my head cause really if I were gonna move it'll take years with the way you lot go on, the ''jokes'' were even much worse….

_Bulky Bag….you know what else is Bulky Kun? Drugs_

**_Yes Lucas, cause I'm that stupid drug dealer to just have mountains of coke in a big black bag in broad fucking daylight_ **

****

Honestly I'm pretty sure nothing happens in Lucas's mind except ringing bells, 24/7, luckily he still young, all he needs is his pretty face and a bag of cheetos and he'll get by very well, but he sure needs a good defiling, but that's for another day. But for me the coup de fuq was the bunch of useless information that kept getting through to me..

_Have you seen Sicheng, I've been calling him for 2 days and he aint picking up, we're going on a wine tour next week and we need to check the reservations together and sort out outfits cause you can't look drab in the wine county sun_

**_No one cares about your mild alcoholism and hoeish disposition to life Ten but what I do know is if you call that phone one more time, you will get shanked._ **

****

_I got some of Sicheng's mail the other day so I'm gonna return it, maybe she'll invite me in for coffee_

**_Aren't you married Hendery? Could you be any more sleazy, I swear one of these days I will see you on some show about predators, reign it in pal._ **

****

_Did you here all that noise last night, banging and crashing, but I didn't hear any voices so it wasn't people fighting, I almost called the cops._

**_YangYang, you ain't Agatha Christie, why don't you sleep like the rest of us, close your eyes and think about whatever the fuck your boring self thinks about, accounting ledgers or pie or whatever, and drift the fuck off._ **

****

Honestly these people just do not stop, something which should take less than 5 minutes ends up taking 20 fucking minutes, by the time I get everything in the car, I am exhausted, I wish I could have you come out and handle some of these conversations but that'll just breed more and we got a lot of things to do

Don't we Sicheng?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Wonder Where is Sicheng.....
> 
> Where is Kun going?


	2. Video Kissed The Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious regional radio show has taken the country by storm and at the centre of it, an enigmatic host, Johnny, but who is Johnny really?

_This Has Been Night Stalk, I'm Johnny Y. Suh….or Am I?_

You would think in this golden age of technology, YouTube, Social Media, heck even TV, that radio is good for nothing more than being good background noise in gas stations and restaurants with questionable hygiene practices and the best food in the city, but that wasn't such a case for an expanse region of the city who feverishly and diligently tuned on their radio at 22h00 every single day and listen to Night Stalk.

Night Stalk was an extremely popular radio program hosted by the ever elusive Johnny Y. Suh, the program basically was Johnny narrating the events of one of his nights, which usually but not always follow a vague story arc, sometimes not, and then at the end listeners can call in and ask nonspecific questions about the man himself and the night in question as one of the main charms of the show was Johnny himself, Johnny not only has the smooth baritone voice that side of the hemisphere, a voice that'll soothe your brow on a musty Monday evening with no intent but to ease you into a warm sense of peace but he also, to an extremely anal level, maintain a cloud of mystery as to his identity, like Superman not wanting people to know he is Clark Kent, no one knows what he looks like, or even anything tangible about him, like where he was born, he won't tell you the city or town but instead give vague short descriptions like once he said his hometown home had a long uneven gravel driveway which was a headache when he got his first car at 16 because he feared it would bottom out every time he went out or came in and he was not going to buy a truck cause he was a small fast car type of boy, that type of place could literally be anywhere. Even his name was wrapped in enigma as there were a couple of Johnny Suhs of varying compositions but none of them could ever fit the mustard of Johnny Y. Suh, some getting disqualified for not wealthy enough to go the places Johnny went to in his evenings or some for sounding like chipmunk being tooled with a pair of scissors etc., you just could never strike the right amount characteristics that would fit Johnny Y. Suh, the mystery remained and fueled a wildfire of popularity. It was even rumored that the reason Night Stalk played that late was because all radio employees were sent home at that time, leaving Johnny to come in alone or with a small crew, either that or the world's strongest non-disclosure agreement.

Nobody knows how and when the phenomenon picked up, it was like the whole world had decide to just be obsessed with the man with the velvet voice, it was so feverish that it reached New Age Technology and was being discussed on Social Media, Who Is Johnny?, feverish that fans would drive into range of the station to listen to the show as it was not available online and the recordings made by fans usually were behind and you couldn't call in, Johnny truly was a new age pied piper and the only things they knew about him were that the most casual thing he owns was a leather jacket and that he can't eat chocolate cause he has sensitive teeth. Of course in this day in age there has been a lot of impostors claiming to be Johnny for their own nefarious ends, and though much like the other ‘’real Johnny's’’, they are usually picked off, usually by one main sentiment, if Johnny were to be outed or exposed, he would not cash in on the buzz but rather would end the show and fade back into mystery, not in an elusive way but in a retirement type of deal, he would never take advantage, which is why some fans campaign to leave Johnny alone, fearing that someone might get too close to the truth and scare Johnny away, ending the show, and one day someone did…

One day, Johnny was closing off yet another night's events…

_The white wine glass quivered in his grip as the blonde sat across me, checking his surroundings once more, before looking back at me ''I just need to sit Here till he decides to leave, I'm so sorry'', He said, in his strained sweet voice, only then did I notice the uneasy lip gloss on his lips, either applied in haste or with a trembling hand, none of which sat well with my heart, I gave him a small smile, all I could without talking, and He settled on the seat sipping his white wine once more, but I had no intent of settling or even finishing my salmon, so I put down my utensils, and got to signaling to my waiter that they handle the bill and I offer him my hand, He looks at it and looks at me like I'm crazy, how I wish I could use words and say something to ease him but I can't, but apparently he was even crazier as he took it straight after, and I walked him out of the restaurant, feeling the exact same eyes that on us since we met trailing us out, careful not to intertwine his fingers with mine, though I wanted him to know I won't let him go. We headed to the parking lot hastily and to my car, without much hesitation, He got in, I didn't know whether he trusted me or he was and naive and insane, but it didn't matter, we sat there in permeable silence, I wish I could talk, To kill time and cut the tension, I reached for my trusted sealed bag of sweets in my center console, and offer him some, which he seemed to take a liking to. Though the silence was pregnant with anxiety and early onset diabetes in the form of high sugary sweets, it didn't take long for what we wanted to happen, we saw his husband exit the restaurant too, scan the parking lot, and finally hail a cab and left, I heard the tension escape him in a heavy breath ''Thank God, finally'', He looks at me with the first easy smile of the night, it was beautiful. There wasn't much after that, we got him a cab and he assured me He had other arrangements other than home and He'll be okay, I gave Him the sweets to munch on the way, how I wish I could give him my number so he could have someone to call should he need to again, but I can't, being the fool I am. With a lasting wave, He was off. I never saw him again._

Johnny was always careful in his recollections to not be very specific about people as then people would remember those specific events and know who he is, so every time stories involved people like this, he would get a lot of anxiety. He took calls after that as usual and it was pretty standard from genuine questions to fans expressing their love, all of which brought joy to Johnny, half through though someone called...

**_Hey Johnny, I'm not gonna say much but I made it out okay. Thank you. One day I'll get you a white wine and great hug_ **

****

_You?_

**_Yeah. Just don’t say never, say one day_ **

****

_Sure, One Day Blondie_

The call was just that, Johnny was somewhat delighted the blonde was okay, and even if He somehow made the connection and discovered Johnny, He wasn't going on a rampant expose trip, He truly was the nice girl he imagined Him to be, and He was okay, Johnny was happy. He signed off that night.

Though the myth and legend of Johnny Y. Suh continued thereafter like normal, it was now accompanied blissfully by a touching phenomenon un-capitalized, born of nothing but admiration and enthusiasm

Johnny's Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who is Johnny's Blondie? 
> 
> What happened at the beginning of that night?
> 
> Do they meet again?


	3. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun deals with the struggles of living a very contested life all while keeping the love of his life safely in his arms in their bed, in their one night of relief from the world

''Fancy you, who cares if who likes who first

Fancy you, I will come to you now''

The song blared in the background as I lay beside you rubbing small circles on your flat tummy that sits warmly under the Gucci pajamas I once bought you, though the words kind and true, the melody ill-fitting of the moment we have coincidentally created tonight, but alas I digress my love, as this was one of your favorite songs, of which I will repeat over and over again, anything just to lift this cloud of sadness that has befallen us. They say never to compare struggles as you never know what someone else has gone through but it would seem that some people have sacrificed a lot more for so little than other people, sometimes it’s a sacrifice one shouldn't be making at all, its these sacrifices that visit us from time to time and cast a heavy gloom, how to find you I had to leave my family, how to keep me you had to lose yours, the friendships that dwindle when truths we hide so hard see light, the job you lost, a discrepancy in numbers they said, but really was because they called ''Baby'' on your phone expecting a dainty fragile voice but got my tenor nightmare of a voice instead, they, like many others, didn't want us around them. The restaurant I got kicked out of when my server caught sight of my laptop wallpaper, a picture of you and I kissing, and reported it to the manager, I shouldn't have fought that day, but I was fed up. Some keep saying in this day in age things like that are or shouldn't be happening, have the freedom of doing so and then going to their comfortable lives of being able to be affection in broad daylight, while we can't, out of fear of stones cast and which direction they are to come next. Granted it is not doom and gloom all the time and these woes are far apart, mostly sunshine brightens our days and a gleeful existence ensues, the memory doesn't go away and when a new sacrifice is made, we find ourselves here, in your fanciest set of pajamas, me in my not so fancy briefs, lying together in the bed that we share, listening to music that we both love, daring to find our way back to happiness, I honestly shouldn't be touching you, but the smooth of your skin is always soothing to me, but I'd like to think our touch reminds us that we are together through all of this, that I fancy you as much as I did when I first met you, I hope you fancy me too, because one thing this cloud can never take, one thing we can never sacrifice, is our love.

''You there, I fancy you, I don’t want just anyone

Hey I love you

Love ya

Yes you, I fancy you, you can be happy like a dream,

’cause I need you''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is in his arms? 
> 
> Are they going to be okay?


	4. Shakespeare Style Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Renjun have been having trouble finalising their engagement, due to, in no small part, their feuding wealthy families, The Kim Family and The Moon-Lee Family, to the annoyance of both Renjun and Jeno who just want to get married and leave.

Everything was down the drain at this point, the whole ordeal falling apart, not even piece by piece, just the whole thing in tethers, what was supposed to be a peaceful marriage negotiation meeting between the two most powerful families in the city had quickly turned into ash, Dooyoung got called a pervert for being too handsy with his own Husband during the meeting and Jungwoo got called a slut simply for wearing a black leather collar despite wearing a rather demur outfit around it, in return Taeil got called greasy pig cause he wouldn't stop staring at Jungwoo and Taeyong getting called a money hungry vampire when he asked for a dowry payment, to say the air was tense was not enough, now a thin wisp of cigar smoke separated the two feuding families in a Shakespearean standoff worthy of the man himself….

Jungwoo: We are definitely not going to hand over our son to you people

Taeil: Great, cause we definitely will not marry our son off to yours either, and see him get tainted

Dooyoung: Speak to my Husband again like that Moon-Lee I'll skin you alive

Taeyong: We don't have to sit here and take this, this meeting is over. JENO!!

The two sons in question, Jeno & Renjun who were bethroned to one another at the beginning of the day now could not believe their own shock as they sat quietly at the top of the stairs trying to listen in and could not believe how their parents were acting, this wasn't even supposed to be that big of deal, they were just supposed to sit down and agree and accept the engagement but no insults had to fly and shouting began, these people didn't even know each other that well, now their future marriage was already on the line….not on their watch, Jeno took Renjun's hand and dragged him downstairs and to the parlor, upon their hurried entrance caused the wisp of smoke to dissipate, Taeyong got up and was about to grab his son…

Jeno: I'm pregnant

Parents: What!?

Renjun: Jen…

Jeno: Okay I'm not, but this marriage is happening, what are you people lunatics?

Dooyoung: Watch it boy

Renjun: No he is right dad, ya'll are acting crazy

Jungwoo: Renjuny, you can't have these people as your in-laws, they'll sabotage you, I'm pretty sure they don't even pay taxes

Taeil: Do you?

Taeyong: You see how they behave? You want to marry that?

Jeno: I'm not marrying that, I'm marrying Renjun, remember him, I had sex with him just this morning

The Moon-Lees: Jeno!!

Jungwoo: See, Zero class what so ever. This marriage can't happen

Renjun: Okay time to end this swiftly, if you don't back down and let me marry Jeno, then I'll relinquish my birthright immediately, leaving all your assets and company in the hands of Cousin Chenle

The Kims gasped in utter shock…..

Jungwoo: Not Chenle, he has one eye and licks people, his mother says he has a jar of toenails….not his own...just random toenails

Dooyoung: Anything….Anything but Chenle, he'll destroy the Kim family name

Renjun: Is that yes then?

The Kim went quiet just as Renjun expected, honestly Cousin Chenle wasn't as bad as made out, he actually was pretty nice just had a couple eccentricities, who doesn't, but people in the family didn't like him much….

Taeil: That's all well and dandy but we still don't want this union so…

Jeno: Not so fast there father, If you don't back down, I'll reveal all your overseas secret accounts to the board and the authorities, how does bankruptcy and jail time sound

Taeyong: I can't believe it, our own little Jen-Jen is holding us hostage, my baby what have they done to you

Taeil sat back on his chair and lit yet another cigar, restoring the thin wispy veil of smoke that hung between them. Jeno was of course bluffing, the only thing he feared more than losing Renjun was poverty and besides he actually didn't know that information.

Jungwoo: So whose surname will you take?

Taeil: Renjun will be a Moon-Lee

Dooyoung: No fucking way, he'll be listed in indictments by next Tuesday

Jeno: FOR FUCK SAKE

Jeno whined in defeat and surrendered himself to Renjun's shoulder as the yelling started off again between the two families, the wisp getting thicker and thicker between them, Renjun settling the only way any resolution to be found was with them staying in the meeting and babysitting it, because there was no way he was ever letting go of the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it escapes some folks, Renjun is adopted.
> 
> What's up with Cousin Chenle though?


	5. Missing In Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is reunited with his long lost brother, but not under the terms he had so been wishing for.

Never in a million years did Mark think he would stand in front of his own long lost brother and not recognize him, the person he had been searching for the past 12 years, was now standing in front of him, Mark racking his own brain, how could he have missed it for so long? 6 months, 6 whole months since Haechan started working at his favorite coffee shop, nothing said or even hinted at him that was his missing brother Donghyuck. Ever since he started his search, the day their uncle, tasked with looking after the young Donghyuck while Mark was taken to the E.R for a severe fever, decided to take off with him and disappear into thin air, ever since that day, Mark had always assumed that when he was reunited with his younger brother it would ignite ten thousand fireworks within him, an instant spark, and yet now here he was, having had not even the slightest clue that person who served him coffee every other day for half a year was his own brother and judging from the sloshed demeanor and the swaying bottle of Soju hard gripped in Haechan's…..Donghyuck's hand, this was more than just a comical anecdote.

Haechan: You….you fucking forgot me

Mark: Donghyuck I…

Haechan: DON'T CALL ME THAT….I'm Haechan, Just Haechan right….Your friendly neighborhood barista

Mark: I...I didn't think…

Haechan: Remember the first thing you said to me when we met again, Try and think hard

Mark: Don't do this Hyuck

Haechan: One Iced Americano please. An order, nothing but just an order

Mark remembers that day exactly, he had gone to the coffee shop because it was a hot day and it was the only place with air conditioning, beverages and Wi-Fi and was still close to both his campus and where he works part time, he just wanted a moment to himself and the coffee shop was perfect, he had been there many times but it was the first time seeing Haechan as a server, he figured he was still new, he remembers joking in his head on how working in that place will remove all joy and happiness from the young boy because it can get really busy and the manager did tend to be an ass, he noted how big the server's smile was so big and warm, it was going to be a big shame seeing it fade, he remembers leaving a big tip that day, he always does that when he is served by new people, just to be nice and reduce the stress of a first on a new job, nothing in him in all that day click on him to just look properly at Haechan, that was the biggest mistake he ever did…..

Mark: You….you didn't even say anything, you didn't recognize me either

Haechan: Oh dear brother, Is that how you choose to defend yourself, is that the path you want to take

Mark: I….

Haechan: I recognized you the moment I laid my eyes on you, you haven't changed much you know, I was so happy to see you finally after so many years, I was going to surprise you by pretending to take your order then BOOM your brother is here, but you….you just sat there and said ''Hi'', I waited for you to eventually see me, but you didn't, you never did

Mark: You should have said something

Haechan: You still don't huh

Mark: Dong….

Haechan: Haechan

Mark: No, I...I'm sorry

Haechan: Its okay I guess. 12 years it's a long time, there was nothing for us left anyway, uncle took care of me

Mark: No he didn't, He stole you!!

Haechan: Well I don't remember, huh, Guess I can relate to you after all

Mark: It doesn't matter anyway Hyuck, you're back home now, you're back

Mark was letting the sting of betrayal alleviate a little bit from him, as he tried to grasp on to the sheer joy of finally after years and years of searching, his little brother was back, he tried to step forward in order to get a hug, but as soon as he did, Haechan took a step back, extending his arm to block him….

Haechan: Back home? See brother, this is no home for me, you are no home for me, if my own brother doesn't recognize me, what chance do I have with the rest of them, how long till I get my heartbroken, how till I get whispers behind my back? How long till I am called names? A scam artist? Preying on an innocent grieving family? My family...How fucking long? Coming back here was supposed to make things BETTER, BUT NO, IN YOUR EYES I AM DEAD…..and maybe you're right. Donghyuck is dead, Long Live Haechan

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like a shovel was burying his heart under a myriad of words, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, nothing Haechan was saying was true, he may have failed to recognize him but their parents wouldn't, their family wouldn't, their shared childhood friend wouldn't, but then it dawned on Mark, Haechan has been in the city for 6 months, so it’s highly likely he may have seen them, and since no one has said anything, it means….

Mark: Don't ever say that, you’re Lee Donghyuck, my only brother

Haechan: Are you sure? How sure can you be?

Mark: Sure enough to trust you

Haechan: Well trust this

Haechan drunkenly pushed Mark aside to walk past him, with every intent to leave him there, but Mark was too sturdy to budge, they looked at each other, and finally it clicked in Mark, Haechan truly was his brother, his eyes, it was always burnt his brain, the day he went missing, before Mark went to the ER, his brother went into his room to ''look after him'', it was hazy, but he remembers ''Donghyuck'' standing over him, staring at him in those hazel round eyes, and said _Don't fall asleep bro, Then you won't see me,_ his eyes haven't changed one bit, it was exactly the same, glistening and pleading….

Mark: Donghyuck, please

Haechan: I'm going home

Mark: Not without me

Haechan tried to free himself from Mark's hold but the Soju was raking his system, he didn't care anyway, he had nothing now anyways, so he just slid to the ground and sat, Mark chose to sit next to him, tears already falling from his eyes, the two boys now stuck as to what to do next, Brothers United? At what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Haechan stay?
> 
> Did he see his family? Was that what made it worse for him?
> 
> Is Haechan even Donghyuck?
> 
> Is he okay?


	6. To The Horizon, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of an infamous criminal couple who used their love to fuel a country wide cream spree, as told by them through excepts of their interview with a novelist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note:
> 
> Narration shifts constantly between Jaemin & Jisung, hopefully one can tell which is which.

**From The Writings of the Indelible Lee Taeyong, In recollection and memory, narrating on proxy and behalf, for indemnity, the life story of Jaemin & Jisung**

Memorial described me as a man called Jaemin, humble with a felt tipped hat, met fell in love with beauty of name _Jisung_ Forsaken by the blood that formed the name which screamed Na, a life of revolt for Na Jaemin and _Park Jisung_

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

_Why wouldn't a boy like me not love Jaemin? A humble man that could set the sun for me._ Baby many would fall at your feet without resistance, _that my dear we made sure of, we made sure they knew the names Na Jaemin & Park Jisung_

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

Many won't remember the great love we shared, the love that kept the lights on at night, _Remembering only the crimes we committed against them as they crossed us and wrote our names in their warrants, signed Na Jaemin & Park Jisung_

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

Tired of the filth and poverty that was cruelly written for us, seeing the soft cotton and smooth silks of adversaries _my love we have in to the whispers of temptation, whispers that echoed splendor for Na Jaemin & Park Jisung_

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

I remember when you stood at the vault door, your golden glowing from the shine of the treasures that awaited our fingertips, your lips rich as the worth of all that glittered in it, Park Jisung is the boy I would die for.

_Just like your eyes did my dear, shining and bouncing, as you twiddled jewels in your hand, Na Jaemin was the man I wanted to marry_

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

As we predicted, As we had expected, they could not let us enjoy our love, our happiness being a threat to their formed fists, take a few jewels and they forsake you, _A land said to be for the people and yet it shivers at the sound of Na Jaemin & Park Jisung _

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

Checking into hotels, many names many lives, the innocent look no further, even as Councilman Na and _Secretary Park,_ Woken up by the sound so mechanical like ratactacta, _A night bathed in blue and deafened by harsh sirenics,_ seeing you cock that rod formed in flames, _Made it sing its ancestral song of clack clack, in the mercury crimson it forever spelt Na Jaemin and Park Jisung_

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

_The highways of this once great become our home_ , an eventuality I never wished for my love, _an eventuality sealed in our beauty my dear, existing in each other’s arms as we celebrate Na Jaemin & Park Jisung _

**_Jaemin & Jisung _ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

As we stand at this cliff, the sun setting on exploited life of means, the mercury crimson of life moisturizing my calloused hands, I stare at your petit face, counting my lucky stars to have such a serenity in my arms, wanting to scream what is mine, Park

Jisung

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

_While we stand at this hill my dear, the red sun upon us once more, wearing the mercury crimson as gloves to rival Cinderella, your jaw will always distract me, like a call to war, it ever is so present, and graceful never could have it, say Na Jaemin_

**_Jaemin & Jisung_ **

****

Though they may charge us and chase us, two names ring my love, _Two names shake them to drop their brass benefit, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung_

**_Jaemin Jisung_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was their love a crime?
> 
> What exactly did Jaemin & Jisung do?
> 
> Are they still in each other's arms?


End file.
